Estrella fugaz
by Susset
Summary: A veces el mañana no es lo que esperamos. Las personas que antes quería ahora la odiaban. Las personas las que era un enemigo ahora representaba un amigo… Lucy ten cuidado con lo que deseas.
1. Cuidado con lo que deseas

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Estrella fugaz-_**

**_Capítulo I_**

**_Cuidado con lo que deseas._**

**_ . . . . ._**

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail regresaba de una satisfactoria misión junto a un miembro nuevo para el gremio, la pelea que tuvieron con los miembros de Oración Seis los había dejado mal heridos, pero gracias a la pequeña Wendy regresaban solo con pequeños cortes, moretones o rasguños, ya que aun no tenia magia suficiente como para curarlos del todo por lo que solo curo las heridas graves.

Erza iba al frente del grupo con su típico gran equipaje, Natsu y Gray iban tras ella discutiendo sobre quien tuvo mejor desempeño en la misión y Wendy platicaba con Charle y Happy sobre Fairy Tail, Lucy por el contrario se encontraba alejada del grupo, lograba ver a su equipo con dificultad pero no le daba importancia ya que iba sumida en sus pensamientos.

**_-¿Qué podre hacer?- _**era lo que pensaba la rubia, se sentía mal, demasiado mal por cómo les fue en la misión.

Si bien vencieron a Oración Seis y lograron detener a Nirvana, ella sabía que en gran parte fue por Natsu, por Erza, por Jellal… por la ayuda de todos, incluso Wendy dio lo mejor de sí en la misión y ella… bueno ella aun se sentía débil.

El viaje de regreso a Magnolia lo hicieron en tren, todos iban callados y Natsu como siempre, iba mareado, recostado en el regazo de la rubia.

**_. . . . ._**

Al llegar al gremio se reportaron con el maestro, dieron un informe de lo ocurrido y al salir de la oficina del maestro cada uno fue a descansar.

Lucy caminaba rumbo a su casa, aun preguntándose qué hacer; tal vez si hacia misiones ella sola y trataba de desarrollar otra magia lograría volverse fuerte, pero solo había un problema, Natsu no la dejaría ir a hacer una misión sola, y si iba con el irían a una misión peligrosa donde ella no haría nada y solo seria defendida por su amigo, eso sumado al hecho de que incluso Erza y Gray podían unirse a la misión también.

Por un momento considero irse sin avisarle pero eso no podría ser posible, después de todo, la última vez que lo intento Natsu fue muy claro con ella **_"Tú eres mi compañera, así que no importa lo aburrida que sea la misión, iré contigo"_** y sabia que si era necesaria iría tras ella o bien la esperaría pero se enfadaría.

Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba mucho por lo que simplemente desecho la idea.

En caso de entrenar una segunda magia, ¿Cuál intentaría desarrollar? Y más importante aun ¿Quién le ayudaría a entrenar?

Los miembros de su equipo eran unos verdaderos monstruos a la hora de entrenar, estaba Levy pero siempre estaba ocupada entrenando su propia magia o leyendo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, ella también era un pequeño monstruo si de magia hablamos, no sabía a quien más acudir, el único que podría haberle ayudado y enseñado algo era Jellal, pero de momento estaba preso.

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a su apartamento y que su amigo estaba frente a ella moviendo una mano frente a sus ojos.

**-Lucy~ ¿Qué tienes?- **cuestiono con un tono de preocupación, tenia al menos dos minutos tratando de llamar la atención de la rubia y ella seguía parada en la puerta de su hogar.

**-Lo siento Natsu, solo estaba pensando- **sonrió cálidamente tratando de calmar a un compañero, cosa que logro con un poco de dificultad.

**_. . . . ._**

Ahora nos encontramos en el bosque, a las afueras de Magnolia, la maga celestial y el Dragon Slayer de fuego se encontraban caminando en un ameno silencio.

Se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro, sin Happy molestándolos por que se gustaban o cosas por el estilo.

Miraban el cielo, el sol estaba pronto a ocultarse para dar paso a la luna y las estrellas… estrellas ¡Claro!

**-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?- **grito de la nada la maga celestial.

_Lo que empezó como una maravillosa idea terminara en una odisea…_

**-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-** pregunto el mago de fuego volteando a ver a su acompañante** -Estas más rara de lo normal desde que terminamos la misión- **comento mientras fruncía levemente el seño en signo de preocupación.

_¡Espera! Piensa un poco… solo un poco…_

**-Natsu… ¿Crees que soy fuerte?- **pregunto ignorando el comentario sobre su rareza, pero tenía una gran curiosidad en lo que pensara su amigo, ya que de alguna manera su opinión importaba demasiado.

_¿Para qué preguntarlo?, sabes la respuesta…_

**-¡Claro Lucy! No por nada estas en el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail- **cuando termino de responderle a su amiga, esbozo una de sus típicas sonrisas, permitiendo ver sus colmillos parecidos a los de un dragón.

_¿Equipo eh?, bien sabes que pareces su pequeña mascota, incluso Happy es de mayor ayuda que tú…_

**-Si yo estuviera sola, sin equipo alguno ¿Aun me creerías fuerte?- **la duda la carcomía por dentro, quería escuchar una afirmativa por parte de él. Lo vio con una mirada realmente seria, sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados, ahora la observaban fijamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su aura brillante y tranquila se volvió hostil.

_¿Por qué insistir?, si tú crees que eres débil es porque así es, su opinión no cambiara la tuya ¿o sí?_

**-Aun sin Erza o Gray, tu y yo siempre seremos un equipo, incluso sin Happy si quieres, pero cada que tomes una misión, yo iré contigo para protegerte Lucy, ya te lo había dicho- **comenzó a relajarse, sus manos que antes eran puños ahora solo caían a su costado.

_Débil… eres débil, si tan solo fueras fuerte él no tendría que exponerse así por ti…_

Escuchar eso de Natsu en parte la reconfortaba ya que eso significaba que era importante para él, en parte la hacía sentir mal ya que eso confirmaba sus sospechas sobre su debilidad.

_Eres tan débil que requieres de protección…_

**-No soy débil Natsu, si yo quiero puedo irme a una misión sola… ¡No necesito una niñera que me cuide!- **estaba triste, estaba molesta, simplemente no se sentía bien y ella sabía que hizo mal al gritarle de esa manera.

_No solo te sientes débil, te ven débil, quieren cuidarte, protegerte… evitar que te hagas daño por tu debilidad._

**-¡No es para que me veas como tu niñera! ¡Simplemente no quiero que una compañera salga lastimada!- **el fuego empezó a correr por sus venas, a los gritos de su amiga respondió con mas gritos.

_Quiere protegerte, protegerte de tu debilidad, te protege tanto que por ti y tu debilidad él sale lastimado, ¿no decías amarlo?, entonces aléjate, vuélvete fuerte o muere por tu debilidad._

El sol se oculto, la luna brillaba con tranquilidad esa noche, una tenue luz nocturna acompañada de muchas estrellas.

_Alejarse… suena interesante…_

Respiro profundamente, sabía que no llegaría a nada discutiendo con él, necesitaba su apoyo para lo que acababa de decidir y discutir no le facilitaría las cosas.

_Las cosas no siempre salen como quieres, ya deberías saberlo…_

**-Natsu… empezare a ir a misiones yo sola y voy a desarrollar la magia estelar*- **comento, ya no gritaba como antes lo hacía, tenía los ojos cerrados porque aun estaba tratando de calmarse y no gritarle a su compañero.

_Incluso con las mejores intenciones las cosas salen mal si no piensas bien…_

**-No, tú y yo somos compañeros, te cuidare y ayudare en lo que pueda, no olvides que te lo prometí- **aun se encontraba molesto, pero además estaba serio, como pocas veces pudo verlo.

_Él lo repite, siempre lo repite, quiere cuidarte… porque sabe que eres débil…_

**-Iré sola… - **su paciencia se agotaba, su autocontrol pronto cedería y no quería empezar otra discusión sin sentido.

_Nada de esto terminaría bien desde que inicio y lo sabías, tenias ese presentimiento y no lo seguiste…_

**-Te acompañare, como siempre te he acompañado desde que te conocí y nunca olvidare ninguno de esos momentos que pase contigo- **menciono, su sonrisa apareció junto con un ligero sonrojo cuando recordó todo lo vivido con su compañera y amiga, la flauta con la canción maldita, la Isla Galuma, Lord Phantom… tantos momentos con ella, no querer protegerla era impensable para él.

_Tal vez lo mejor sería que él te olvidara… que tú lo olvidaras… "Desde que te conocí" de no haber sido así ¿ahora serias fuerte?_

**-¡Entonces desearía nunca haberte conocido!- **grito con todas sus fuerzas, estaba al borde del llanto, lo único que pedía era que la dejara ir a unas misiones sola.

_Y lo dijiste, esas palabras… que cambiarían tu vida…_ _¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?, acaba de pasar una estrella fugaz, esas, de las que conceden deseos._

Una estrella fugaz, un deseo pedido por una maga celestial, un deseo que realmente deseaba que se cumpliera al menos por esos segundos. El se entristeció, bajo su cabeza y camino por donde habían venido.

_A partir de ahora aprenderás a pensar y no ser más una rubia tonta…_

Ella no sabía que decir, como disculparse, se sentía mal, incluso peor de lo que se sentía al creerse débil, pero tampoco quería disculparse de momento, mañana… si, mañana se disculparía, lo invitaría a comer y después irían a una misión solos para ser lo que eran, dos compañeros, dos amigos.

_Prepárate… que tu sola te metiste en una situación peligrosa…_

El no quería hablar con ella de momento, no quería que en un arranque de molestia las cosas terminaran peor, después de todo mañana podrían ser los de siempre y pedirse perdón como hacían cada que discutían.

_Por su cabeza nunca paso la posibilidad de que "mañana" todo sería diferente…_

Cada uno se fue por su camino después de esa discusión, se quedaron dormidos pensando en el mañana, soñando con el mañana pero cuando el reloj en la catedral de la ciudad dio las doce en punto, una cegadora luz inundo todo Fiore, alcanzando a todos los que alguna vez tuvieron contacto con la rubia.

_Por un ligero cambio, tus amigos pueden convertirse en tus enemigos, tus enemigos en tus amigos, nunca confíes en el mañana…_

Alcanzando a los que desde ahora tendrían contacto con ella. Alterando la memoria de todos. Unos olvidando, otros conociendo. Las personas que antes te querían ahora te odiaban. Las personas para las que eras un enemigo ahora puedes ser una amiga.

_A veces es mejor no saber que habría sido de ti si tal o cual cosa hubieran o no pasado…_

El día llego, Natsu abrió los ojos con una leve molestia en ellos, Lucy los abrió y no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba desorientada y se sentía débil.

_Lucy, a partir de este momento empezaras a tener cuidado con lo que deseas…_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

_**Magia estelar***__ Bien, todos conocemos la magia de Lucy, ella es maga celestial o estelar, en esta historia, la magia celestial y estelar seran cosas diferentes, la magia celestial es la que Lucy usa, donde puede invocar a espiritus celestiales, la estelar es la magia relacionada a las estrellas, mas como astros que como espiritus . _

_Yo se que algunos diran "Hey! Las constelaciones son formaciones de estrellas" lo se D:! pero tambien al ser espiritus se les pueden conciderar celestiales xD emmm... no divagemos :3 espero que entendieran esto :D y sino... lo haran conforme avance la historia xD_

* * *

Bien... para los que siguieran esta historia les recomiendo leer los capitulos :D si bien es resuvida tal vez entiendan mejor, ademas, que si cambiare algunas cositas que podrian cambiar su perspectiva sobre el siguiente capitulo :D

No se preocupes o impacienten, la resuvida no tardara mas de una semana, espero que eso sea para el bien del fic, ya que esto va para largo y bueno... mejor que tenga buenas bases xD

A los que recien la ven, espero que les guste ;3

**_Review (?)_**


	2. Fear of the Dragon

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

**_-Estrella fugaz-_**

**_Capítulo II_**

**_Fear of the Dragon Slayer._**

**_ . . . . ._**

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Magnolia, el sol salía, las aves cantaban, las personas se levantaban con una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzaban a realizar sus deberes diarios, el día pasaba con tranquilidad y normalidad para la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo al gremio de Fairy Tail, aunque esto, más que normal, se le puede considerar anormal, es decir, uno de los gremios más ruidosos y destructivos estaban tranquilos.

Había una que otra riña, pero nada que pase a mayores, ya tenía tiempo de que el gremio era así, en parte se debía a que no se le veía tanto al Dragon Slayer de fuego, quien siempre estaba entrenando, pero incluso todos los integrantes del gremio sentían que _algo _faltaba.

Natsu entro como siempre, empujando las puertas ruidosamente, saludo a todos y todos lo saludaban con una sonrisa, pero él sentía que le faltaba _algo._

Mirajeane estaba sonriendo a la llegada de Natsu, tenía días de no verlo, pero intercalaba la mirada entre la barra del gremio y Natsu, como si estuviera esperando ver a _alguien _sentado en ese lugar.

Gray se acerco para pelear con Natsu como de costumbre, pero cuando Natsu lo ignoro para ir a la barra del gremio sintió que estaba solo, necesitaba la atención de _alguien _pero no sabía de quien.

Erza comía su pastel de fresas en silencio pensando en realizar una misión, decidida se paro y se encamino a la puerta notando que no era lo mismo de siempre, se sentía_ sola_ al partir a su misión.

Incluso Wendy y Charle a pesar de ser nuevas sentían que _algo _le faltaba a Fairy Tail, no era tan enérgico como contaban las personas y no sabía a qué se debía.

Pero no solo eran Natsu, Mirajeane, Gray, Erza o Wendy los que notaban la ausencia de algo o de alguien, no, todo el gremio sentía un vacio en su corazón, sentían la ausencia de un sentimiento cálido, sabían que no era lo mismo, pero ninguno sabía por qué.

**_. . . . ._**

Cambiando drásticamente de escena, ahora nos encontramos en un gremio un tanto lúgubre, estaba alumbrado por algunos candelabros lo que le daba un toque gótico, las cortinas en las ventanas impidiendo la entrada de luz, los magos estaban sentados bebiendo, charlando, incluso algunos peleando y otros observando las misiones.

Pero todos voltearon a ver hacia las escaleras que conducían a un área restringida para la gran mayoría, la habitación donde se publicaban las misiones de rango S. El dúo mas temido de Phantom Lord estaba bajando y encaminándose a la salida, si bien "Los 4 elementos" eran fuertes tanto individualmente como equipo, los "Temibles asesinos" igualaban su fuerza y poder.

Algunos pararon de pelear al ver la mirada que les dirigía la experta en torturas, otros simplemente se alejaban para cederles el paso, cuando veían la imponente postura del Dragon Slayer, a pesar de ser integrantes del mismo gremio, de ser compañeros, les tenían miedo. Después de todo, el equipo estaba conformado por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel Redfox y la experta en torturas, Lucy Heartfilia.

**_. . . . ._**

Nuevamente en Fairy Tail observamos a un cansado Dragon Slayer en la barra, se sentía extraño, sabía que algo le faltaba pero no era capaz de recordar ese algo, tal vez le faltaba entrenar, pero Polyushka lo había regañado cuando llego con muchas heridas y le recomendó guardar reposo.

**-Ara, ara, sí que es raro ver a Natsu sin energía- **comento Mira del otro lado de la barra.

**-Aun tengo energía es solo que…- **¿solo qué? Solo que ¿qué? ¿Cómo explicar que le faltaba algo que no recordaba?

**-Te falta algo…- **más que para el mago de fuego, esa respuesta era para ella misma.

**-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes Mira?- **menciono con felicidad en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo de cuestionamiento parecía que al fin alguien podía tener alguna pista de lo que le faltaba.

**-¿Cómo explicarlo?... Podría ser que yo también creo que me falta algo- **comento con una sonrisa.

El alquimista de hielo que se acercaba a la barra no pudo evitar opinar **-¿No será la ausencia de Loke? Es decir, tenemos meses de no verlo- **pregunto, ya que había alcanzado a escuchar esa corta conversación_._

Natsu ladeo su cabeza apoyándola en una de sus manos, observando a Gray con molestia mientras que Mirajeane estaba pensativa **-¡Cierto! Le preguntare al maestro por Loke- **dijo Mirajeane y se retiro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, no podía ser tan grave ¿o sí?, es decir, el mago era fuerte, ya volvería después, pero Mirajeane se alejo de la barra, para ella si era raro, porque no recordaba haberle dado ninguna misión que lo alejara tanto tiempo.

Gray y Natsu se quedaron solos en la barra, soledad que Natsu aprovecho para intentar quitarse unos vendajes que tenía y que le molestaban.

**-¡Joder Natsu! De una buena vez deja tranquila esas heridas- **grito el alquimista de hielo al ver nuevamente las heridas de su compañero.

Natsu tenía casi un mes de haber peleado con un par de magos que lo habían dejado muy malherido, aun tenía una herida de ese combate, todas las demás eran por sus entrenamientos, pero tanta era su molestia que se quito un vendaje del cuello, dejando al descubierto una marca muy parecida a un enorme rasguño que se notaba que aun no cicatrizaba correctamente.

Usualmente como Dragon Slayer, podría recuperarse con rapidez, pero sentía que le faltaba magia, y no solo eso, la ausencia de su bufanda lo tenía algo deprimido, porque sus contrincantes no solo se encargaron de dejarlo muy lastimado, sino que también se llevaron su preciada bufanda como trofeo.

**-Las heridas ya están bien, el vendaje solo me estorba- **comento mientras sus manos se convertían en puños al recordar la paliza que había recibido.

**-Si fuera así no estarías sangrando- **respondió Gray mientras fijaba su vista en la herida que estaba en el cuello y que comenzaba a sangrar.

Aun recordaba el día en que el mago de fuego había sido encontrado en lo que parecía un campo de batalla.

_Se observaba a un grupo de magos caminando por el bosque, pasaba del medio día y no había rastro de Natsu, por lo que Happy estaba preocupado, ya que no había llegado a su casa para dormir y le pidió de favor a Erza, Gray y Wendy buscar a su amigo._

_Eran guiados por el olfato de Wendy, pero era complicado para ella al no estar tan familiarizada con su aroma, aunque se observaban algunos árboles quemados y destruidos, lo cual significaba que Natsu había estado por ahí._

_Continuaron caminando, cuando notaron como estaba Natsu acostado en piso boca abajo, preocupados se acercaron corriendo, para encontrarlo muy lastimado._

_Wendy, quien había curado lo más grave se sintió impotente al no poder cerrar una simple herida, ya que había sido realizada con magia poderosa, pero había lograron curar las costillas que tenia rotas y los cortes profundos._

**-Mierda- **susurro el pelirrosado al posar sus dedos en la herida y al verlos encontrarse con aquel líquido rojo al que ya estaba acostumbrado, según Polyushka, esa herida necesitaría del poder mágico del portador para sanar.

Se sentía impotente, ¿Cómo es que dos simples personas que pelearon con el solo con fuerza física habían logrado vencerlo? De tan solo recordarlo le molestaba.

_Natsu estaba en el bosque, caminando y pensando en una extraña sensación de vacío, sensación que no tenía desde que se entero de que Lissana había muerto pero se puso en guardia, a sus fosas nasales había llegado el aroma de dos personas desconocidas, además de que sentía un gran poder mágico._

_Alcanzo a ver como se acercaban a él dos personas, un tipo que bien podía tener su edad, con el pelo largo y muchas perforaciones junto a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos chocolates, a primera vista le parecía linda, pero al ver sus ojos, sintió miedo, no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo._

_Él se puso en posición de pelea y el tipo lo imito, iban a empezar a pelear, pero la joven había detenido a su compañero y se puso a discutir con él, cosa que aprovecho Natsu para dar el primer golpe, golpe contestado por el tipo de las perforaciones._

_Continuaron casi una hora, él usaba su magia de fuego y su contrincante paraba sus llamas con una espada de metal que anteriormente era su brazo, la joven por el contrario no participaba en la pelea, solo esquivaba algunos golpes y llamas, siempre riñendo con su compañero cuando sus golpes casi le daban._

_Cansado y casi sin magia observo a la rubia, su mano brillaba, sus ojos lo intimidaban y su sonrisa le provoco un escalofrió, todo paso demasiado rápido, ella corrió hasta él para rozarle el cuello con su mano, él cayo y tosió una gran cantidad de sangre mas la que brotaba de la herida que ella le había hecho con tan solo rozarlo._

_Cayo al piso, acostado, esperando el último golpe, pero por el contrario alcanzo a olfatear como su aroma se alejaba y escucho como iban discutiendo._

Nunca olvidaría a esa maga, su cabello rubio y sus ojos chocolate con esa terrible mirada, miedo, miedo fue lo que sintió al ver esa mirada y esa sonrisa en una persona que le pareció hermosa a penas la vio, miedo fue lo que sintió al ver algo brillante acercándose a él, simplemente sintió miedo de ella y su presencia.

**-Juro que sabré quien eres rubiecita- **susurro al recordar su patética derrota.

**_. . . . ._**

En un bosque podemos ver a Lucy y Gajeel escondiéndose detrás de unos árboles para tender una emboscada. Su misión era demasiado sencilla para ellos a pesar de ser clase S, debían derrotar a un gremio oscuro que estaba molestando a un pueblo, aunque al parecer ellos eran aliados de Grimoire Heart así que aprovecharían y buscarían información de ellos.

**-¡Achu!- **estornudo levemente la maga.

**-Sera mejor que guardes silencio si quieres que tu plan funcione- **menciono un poco molesto Gajeel, después de todo, la idea de la emboscada había sido de su compañera ya que él quería entrar al gremio y pelear con todos los magos.

**-Lo sé, solo fue un simple estornudo- **respondió molesta ¿Qué no podía estornudar?

**_. . . . ._**

**-Aunque sepas quienes son los que te atacaron ¿Qué harías después?- **cuestiono a su amigo el mago de hielo.

**-Esta vez seria yo el que los rete y los vencería- **respondió Natsu mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-No tendrías oportunidad, por lo que comentaste no usaron magia, y cuando lo hicieron te derroto uno de ellos con un golpe- **tenía que intentar hacer entrar en razón a su amigo, no quería volver a verlo tan lastimado como en aquella ocasión y no quería ponerse a pensar que sería de él si esta vez pelearan enserio, por más que Natsu fuera un mago poderoso.

**-Tsk, tengo que admitir que esa rubiecita sí que es fuerte a pesar de ser rara- **comento recordando cómo es que en el combate también discutía y peleaba con su compañero.

**_. . . . ._**

A lo lejos se observaban algunas personas charlando y burlándose de las personas del pueblo cercano a quienes habían estado molestando, estaban cerca de llegar a su gremio, pero un ajeno a un bosque provoco que se pusieran en posición de combate.

**-¡Achuuu!- **volvió a estornudar la rubia llamando la atención de las personas que estaban esperando.

**-Joder coneja, al menos intenta seguir tus propios planes- **susurro furioso el dragón de hierro que estaba a su costado.

**-No es mi culpa que alguien esté hablando de mi*- **contesto mientras miraban como sus enemigos se ponían en posición de batalla esperándolos.

**-Ya saben de nosotros, lo mejor será atacar ahora que no han descubierto nuestra posición- **murmuro al ver como sus enemigos los buscaban entre los arbustos y detrás de los arboles acercándose demasiado a donde se encontraban.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de su escondite Gajeel posicionándose frente a sus enemigos los cuales palidecieron al reconocerlo y por detrás se encontraba la rubia a quien también reconocieron cuando intentaron huir.

Cualquier mago oscuro de la zona debía saber que encontrarse con un tipo con el pelo largo y negro, con los ojos rojos y su rostro lleno de percings junto a una rubia con ropa algo reveladora color negra y una bufanda blanca era prácticamente la muerte.

** -Jefe… ellos son...- **tartamudeaba un integrante del grupo.

**-Me alaga que nos conozcan- **rio Gajeel volviendo su mano una espada.

** -Quien no ubique al Dragon Slayer de hierro y a su compañero Fear of the Dragon entonces simplemente morirá- **respondió él que parecía ser el jefe, estaba temblando pero tenía que buscar una manera de huir.

**-Entonces saben que ningún dragón puede dejar huir a su presa- **menciono con una sádica sonrisa la rubia mientras observaba de reojo a su compañero escuchando su peculiar risa para iniciar el combate.

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**No es mi culpa que alguien esté hablando de mi: **algunos deben de saber, otros no, asi que mejor aclaro xD se cree que cuando estornudas es porque alguien esta hablando de ti :D no se si sea en todo el mundo o solo en japon xD pero esa es la razon de su estornudo exajerado xDD

**Fear of the Dragon o Fear of the Dragon Slayer: **este apodo no se... es muy LOL! pero~ sera necesario xD despues explico como lo obtuvo~ aunque debe de ser obvio no? su significado vendria siendo "El miedo del dragon" o "El miedo del dragon slayer" es decir, ella atemoriza a los dragones :3

* * *

Bien~ e.e algunos diran "oh~ lucy... loquilla, que haces ahi?" otros diran algo como "enserio? Lucy dando miedo? bah~ imposible" bueno... estoy loca y quiero una lucy mas fuerte :I odio cuando la hacen ver debil xDD

En fin~ los que ya habian leido la version anterior deben haber notado los cambios ;D ahora si la historia ira bien /o/ asdasdadad no lo olviden! el prox domingo habra capitulo totalmnte nuevo *-* xD

emmm... emm... por cierto o.o mañana subire el cap 3 xDD asi que esperenlo .

**_Review (?)_**


	3. Temibles asesinos

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Estrella fugaz-_**

**_Capítulo III_**

**_Temibles asesinos._**

**_ . . . . ._**

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado ahí? Estaban seguros de que en un principio se encontraban en un bosque frente a un par de peligroso magos y ahora… ¿Ahora donde estaban?

Por unos momentos todo a su alrededor se volvió absolutamente oscuro para enseguida dar paso a pequeñas lucecitas, formando un cielo estrellado, de no ser porque estuvieran en peligro les parecería hermoso, se podían sentir entre un millón de estrellas y en el centro observaban muchas luces concentrándose e iluminando de a poco a una persona.

Era la rubia, pero se veía diferente, ya no estaba vestida con su ropa negra, ahora estaba cubierta por diminutas lucecitas simulando una reveladora ropa, un bikini en la parte superior, un pequeño short y unas cintillas en sus pies, al verla quedaron embobados con su hermosura; su pequeño cuerpo la hacía parecer un hada sin alas.

Cometieron un grave error al bajar la guardia por la hermosura de su oponente, aunque no todos los días ves una magia tan peculiar siendo manejada por una joven que aparentaba ser una pequeña hada; pero ese error pronto lo pagarían.

A lo lejos del conjuro de su compañera estaba el dragón de hierro soltando una peculiar risa **-** **parece que la coneja quiere terminar rápido con esto- **por lo que convirtió su otra mano en una espada y corrió hacia sus oponentes.

Mientras él se acercaba a atacar con sus espadas a tres magos que estaban como retaguardia, Lucy coloco sus manos frente suyo con los brazos extendidos y con unos movimientos de sus dedos las luces que parecían estrellas se encaminaron a el resto de los oponentes, dejándolos heridos. Todo fue tan rápido, tan confuso, simplemente su cerebro no procesaba lo sucedido, lo único que tenían claro es que perdieron sin dar batalla.

Cuando el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas se desvanecía el par de magos iba rumbo al gremio oscuro que debían destruir buscando un poco de diversión e información, mientras sus oponentes, si es que podían llamarlos así, caían al piso.

**-¿No crees que te pasaste?- **comento Gajeel para iniciar una conversación.

**-Tenía tiempo de no usar algo de mi magia- **suspiro mientras recordaba sus últimos combates y como solo había utilizado su fuerza.

**-Es cosa tuya el no usarla coneja- **recordó a su compañera lo que ella había decidido.

**-¡Lo sé!- **grito mientras hacía unos pucheros y lloraba levemente.

**-¡Entonces no te quejes!- **reclamo al saber que si no la detenía ahora armaría una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

**-Cuando terminemos la misión tú y yo pelearemos- **menciono mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

**-Primero la misión luego la diversión coneja- **respondió al igual que sonreía.

**_. . . . ._**

El gremio más fuerte y ruidoso de todo Fiore el día de hoy se encontraba en silencio, algo no tan extraño ya que su maestro estaba hablando de un tema un poco delicado con sus pequeños hijos, como los llamaba.

**-¡Por lo mismo creemos que Fairy Tail ha perdido un valioso integrante!- ** comento desde el segundo piso donde estaba parado en un barandal.

**-¡Maestro! Entonces debemos de buscarlo- **exponía su punto de vista Erza que estaba sentada en una mesa con un intacto pastel de fresa frente suyo.

**-No sabemos nada de él, solo desapareció- **el maestrorespondía a las dudas de una de sus más preciadas hijas.

**-Viejo, entonces ¿Qué haremos con Loke? - **Gray que hasta ese momento estaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y extrañamente seguía vestido intervino por primera vez.

**-No harán nada porque, solo les pido que estén atentos- **menciono y enseguida se volvió a encaminar a su oficina siendo acompañado por Mirajeane **_-Solo espero no vernos envueltos en problemas- _**fueron sus pensamientos mientras la puerta se cerraba dejando con más preguntas que respuestas a los magos de Fairy Tail.

**_. . . . ._**

Habían logrado dejar inconsciente a un gran número de magos, solo quedaban 3 frente a ellos, el maestro y otros dos magos.

Gajeel y Lucy peleaban con los tres al mismo tiempo, cubriéndose las espaldas y evitando que el otro saliera herido, eran un buen equipo cuando la maga se decidía a demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Ahora se encontraba con su ropa habitual, su short negro con un cinturón donde cargaba sus llaves celestiales, un top negro que dejaba a la vista parte de su vientre, una bufanda blanca cubriendo su cuello y su típico peinado, una media coleta de lado; estaba cansada por haber usado 3 llaves del zodiaco al principio de la pelea, pero aun continuaba, solo utilizaba ataques físicos junto al látigo que siempre la acompañaba, mientras Gajeel utilizaba una espada de metal.

La pelea duro al menos media hora más, el único que quedaba de pie era el maestro, mientras que Gajeel se encontraba con energías renovadas tras haber comido una barra de acero, cortesía de un mago que utilizaba una espada.

**-Necesitamos información que espero nos des- **con una mirada que realmente te calaba hasta los huesos le hablo Gajeel al maestro.

**-¡¿Qué les hace pensar que se las proporcionare?!- **tenía que aparentar que no sentía miedo pero al ver como todos sus magos estaban inconscientes por solo dos personas un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

**-Se que hablaras… por las buenas o por las malas- **comento la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado que esbozo cuando se había acercado al hombre que estaba en una silla de metal con sus manos y pies tomados gracias a Gajeel.

Sus escalofríos cada vez eran más seguidos, ese par daba miedo por lo que asintió con la cabeza para ver qué información querían y esperaba poder revelar algo.

**-Cuéntanos sobre Grimoire Heart- **hablaron los dos al unisonó, con su porte imponente sus miradas frías y de temer y cada uno con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¡Natsu!- **grito el alquimista de hielo al haber entrado al gremio.

**-¿Qué quieres cabeza de hielo?- **cuestiono el mencionado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y una mirada confusa.

**-¿Cómo eran tus atacantes?- **soltó la pregunta sin más, necesitaba saber para confirmar si los rumores que escucho eran ciertos.

La mirada de Natsu enfureció, su cuerpo se tenso y miro a su compañero esperando una respuesta al porque de su pregunta.

**-Escuche unos rumores y necesito confírmalos- **respondió y enseguida vio como el cuerpo de su amigo se relajaba un poco.

**-Ya te dije, solo eran dos magos, ninguno uso magia o eso creo… ¡su fuerza era demasiada para que sea normal!- **contesto a la petición de su amigo mientras recordaba su pelea.

**-Pero físicamente Natsu ¿Cómo eran?- **volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta.

**-Pues…- **coloco una mano en su mentón pensando **-Era una tipa y un tipo, ella era rubia con ropa negra y ojos chocolate- **recordaba esos ojos… esos hermosos ojos que lo habían cautivado a un inicio y después le asustaron, así es, Natsu Dragneel se asusto al ver a una mujer **–Y el tipo tenía el pelo largo con muchas perforaciones en la cara- **termino de describirlos y los ojos de Gray se abrieron mientras su rostro palidecía.

**-¡Joder! Entonces si son ellos- **murmuraba varios insultos pero Natsu solo se concentro en el _Entonces si son ellos _que habían salido de sus labios.

**-¡¿Sabes quiénes son?!- **lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a verlo pidiendo una respuesta

**-Son un equipo de Phantom Lord- **respondió recordando lo que el escucho mientras estaba de misión, causando que todos en el gremio los observaran.

**-¿Qué más sabes?- **Natsu seguía interrogando a su amigo, necesitaba saber quiénes eran, él quería su revancha.

**-Se conocen como los "Temibles asesinos" parece que son un dúo clase S se conforma por un tipo conocido como Gazille y otra persona apodaba Fear of the Dragon- **respondió todo lo que sabía dejando a varios del gremio viendo a Natsu el cual se quedo viendo a la nada.

**-Así que… Fear… ¿Sabes por qué?- **interrogo a su amigo esperando que supiera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

**-No Natsu, solo escuche que eran poderosos y clase S, no se mas pero… ya sabemos por dónde empezar a buscarlos- **contesto mientras sonreía de medio lado y colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

**-¡No necesito tu ayuda ojos caídos!- **y enseguida dio un golpe a su compañero iniciando una nueva pelea.

**_. . . . ._**

**-Tsk, no conseguimos nada de utilidad- **refunfuñaba Gajeel al solo haber escuchado lo mismo que ya sabían sobre Grimoire Heart.

**-Pero obtuvimos la recompensa y algo de diversión, ya después encontraremos lo que buscamos- **comentaba su compañera esbozando una leve sonrisa.

**-Aun no entiendo porque estas tan obsesionada con ese gremio- **comento Gajeel observando a Lucy, desde que la conocía siempre había buscado a ese gremio oscuro y eso le llamaba la atención.

**-Tengo mis razones…- **su mirada había cambiado nuevamente, era esa mirada por la que tenía su apodo, incluso él tuvo un escalofrió por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema.

**-¿Qué sería de mí sin ti coneja?- **hizo la pregunta al aire, por su compañera y para qué negarlo, amiga, es que había logrado salir bien parado de varias misiones, le costara o no admitirlo ella era poderosa y le debía varias.

**-Probablemente estarías muerto o paralitico- **respondió con tono de burla mientras se reía de su amigo y sus ojos nuevamente eran los que conocía, unos ojos realmente expresivos.

El camino era rápido, ya que no estaban muy lejos de la Ciudad del Roble, llegaron y se encaminaron al área de entrenamiento del gremio. Varios interesados en ver a ese par pelear se acercaron esperando su combate.

**-Bien coneja, misión terminada es hora de la diversión- **Gajeel rio como particularmente lo hacía y se puso en posición de pelea.

**-No esperes que sea suave contigo- **al igual que Gajeel, Lucy se puso en posición de pelea, flexiono las rodillas e inicio un conjuro.

El bien sabia que ella era una cajita de sorpresas y si no se iba a contener era mejor ir con cuidado, incrusto su mano en el piso y de el salieron varios pilares de metal obligando a la rubia a saltar.

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrándose, pero por la misma concentración percibía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor actuando mas por reflejos e instinto, sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos, o eso era lo que percibían los espectadores.

La realidad era que el aire se sentía más pesado, afectando los movimientos del Dragon Slayer por no estar acostumbrado a sentir tal presión del mismo aire, ella por el contrario se movía libremente y no se veía afectada.

Enseguida se vio cubierta por luces, su atuendo volvía a cambiar y ella nuevamente parecía un hada asombrando al público, extendió sus brazos a sus costados y una enorme luz invadió el lugar.

Estaban asombrados, tenía las doce puertas del zodiaco abiertas al mismo tiempo, por más que ella no poseyera todas las llaves, pero mayor era el asombro al no ver a Gajeel por ningún lugar hasta que salto a espaldas de la rubia y la habría derribado de no ser que un muro de agua se lo impedía.

**-Terminemos esto rápido- **susurro la rubia al rodear todo el lugar de una cegadora luz agradeciendo la ayuda de Aquario.

Al abrir los ojos todos observaron que Gajeel estaba dentro de Horologium.

**-"¡Maldita seas coneja! Si tu maldito espíritu no aparecía para protegerme habría muerto" dice el- **mencionaba Horologium mientras Gajeel seguía gritando y maldiciendo dentro suyo.

Todo el lugar estaba destrozado, a pesar de que la pelea duro escasos minutos ambos demostraron su sorprendente poder, en especial ella.

Lucy estaba exhausta por la misión y la pelea por lo que quedo inconsciente, sin saber que acababa de cometer un terrible error.

Gajeel que ahora estaba fuera del espíritu reloj se hinco en el piso al tener visiones extrañas en su cabeza mientras observaba a la rubia **_-¿Qué mierda es esto coneja?-_**

**_Continuara… _**

* * *

Como este cap no necesitaba cambiarle mucho lo subi hoy :D espero que eles guste xD ya habran notado que Fairy Tail extraña a Loke no? xDD despues veran que sucedera /o/ espero que les guste el pequeño giro que dara de la historia original :D

**_Review (?)_**


	4. Pequeño error

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Estrella fugaz-_**

**_Capítulo IV_**

**_Pequeño error._**

**_ . . . . ._**

Todos veían sorprendidos a Erza, Gray y Natsu ¿Qué había pasado para que cayeran al suelo? Y no eran los únicos, Levy, Mirajeane e incluso el maestro habían caído, mientras otros más se tomaban la cabeza adoloridos, nadie sabía que hacer o como actuar.

_Natsu acaba de entrar al gremio pateando la puerta, detrás de él estaba su inseparable compañero Happy, volaba al costado de una rubia con ojos chocolates._

**_-Lucy~ ¿Quieres de mi pescado?- _**_le pregunto mientras sacaba un pescado de su bolsa verde._

**_-¡No! Happy no me gusta el pescado crudo- _**_refunfuñaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

**_-¡Vamos Lucy! No seas así con tu pequeño hijo- _**_Natsu había volteado el rostro para regañar a su amiga provocándole un sonrojo a la rubia y dejando sorprendidos a todos en el gremio._

**_-¿Tan rápido cambiaste a Lissana flamita?- _**_interrogo Gray, no se encontraba feliz por el comentario que su amigo había hecho hace unos momentos pero tampoco estaba molesto, simplemente quería molestarlo como todos los días._

**_-No es eso, pero Lucy, Happy y yo parecemos una familia- _**_respondió con una gran sonrisa provocando que su amiga se sonrojara aun mas._

**_-¡Me niego a que mi Lucy tenga una familia con Natsu!- _**_grito Loke después de auto invocarse y abrazando protectoramente a su dueña._

**_-No soy tuya- _**_respondió Lucy para forzar el cierre de la puerta del león._

**_-¡Dejen de derramar miel!- _**_grito el acompañante de Levy que recién se había acercado para saludar a su amiga._

**_-¡Gajeel! No molestes a Natsu y a Lu-chan- _**_reprendió colocando sus manos en sus caderas y frunciendo el seño._

**_-Vamos enana, solo es una broma- _**_su sonrisa burlona solo consiguió enfadar mas a Levy. Ignorando completamente al dragón de hierro volteo su rostro hacia Lucy con una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, corrió hasta estar frete suyo para tomar sus manos y empezar a saltar soltando gritos muy agudos logrando aturdir a Natsu y Gajeel por su buen oído __**-¡Lu-chan! ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Natsu?- **__pregunto con un adorable puchero sacando una gota de sudor a mas de una persona._

**_-Ara, ara, ¿Entonces Fairy Tail ya tiene su primer pareja oficial?- _**_comento Mirajeane con una sonrisa dejando a Natsu confundido y a Lucy sonrojada nuevamente._

**_-¡Entonces a celebrar!- _**_grito el maestro con su copa levantada._

_Todos ignoraron a la rubia negando su supuesta relación con Natsu, Natsu no entendía de que hablaban así que se puso a pelear con Gray y Gajeel, Juvia celebraba que su "rival de amor" ya no se interpusiera entre ella y Gray-sama y Erza tartamudeaba algo sobre que la cuidaran mientras caminaba de forma extraña por todo el gremio._

Todos empezaron a abrir los ojos, causando que todos se tranquilizaran al verlos de pie.

**_. . . . ._**

Gajeel que se encontraba en el piso se reincorporo escuchando como los miembros de Phantom Lord lo vitoreaban por su aparente victoria con la rubia, ya que ella aun se encontraba en el suelo, durmiendo a causa de utilizar mucha magia, después de todo, no cualquiera lograba abrir las 12 puertas del zodiaco.

**-Ahora si te pasaste coneja- **tomo a su compañera en brazos para llevarla a la enfermaría para que descansara, aunque aun tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo que vio, ¿Qué mierda significaba aquello?

Sus dudas se vieron interrumpidas por una torrencial lluvia lo que significaba una cosa, los 4 elementos habían regresado, y eso significaba que Juvia lo regañaría por no cuidar a su amiga, por lo que se apresuro en dejar a la rubia para poder huir de la posible zona de desastre, pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por un grito.

**-¡Gajeel!- **grito una Juvia muy molesta causando que desde el cielo cayeran algunos rayos, pero su molestia se esfumo al no ver ningún tipo de reacción de su amiga **-¿Qué le paso a Lucy?- **tomo a la primera persona que encontró y lo interrogo.

**-Gajeel y Lucy tuvieron una pelea y después de hacer un poderoso hechizo que nos cegó ella y Gajeel quedaron en el piso, cuando Gajeel se levanto la tomo para llevarla a la enfermería- **dijo todo lo que sabía a Juvia para finalmente gritar **-¡Por favor no me hagas daño!- **mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas de manera dramática.

Juvia soltó a la persona que interrogo y se dirigió a ver a su amiga, separándose de su equipo que se dirigía a ver al maestro con buenas noticias. Estando frente a Gajeel que cargaba a Lucy lo fulmino con la mirada, pero antes de permitirle defenderse ella hablo **-Deberíamos llevarla a algún lugar para descansar- **empezó a acomodar unos mechones que estaban en su frente **-Se ve que no alcanzaste a golpearla así que solo debe dormir- **

**-Tsk, es maga celestial, antes de golpearla a ella debo golpear a sus espíritus- **respondió mientras volteaba la cabeza en otra dirección sintiéndose impotente por no haber podido estar a su nivel de batalla, ahora entendía porque su apodo, realmente lo dómino en una batalla pero lo más importante ahora era que se despertara para aclarar algunas dudas.

**-Gajeel- **llamo a su amigo con más seriedad, pensando como averiguar lo que quería **-¿No tuviste una extraña visión?- **pregunto sin tanto rodeo.

**-¿Así que tu también?- **aquella pregunta era una afirmación para la mujer que lo acompañaba y respondió un simple "si" **-Creo que Lucy podría saber de qué se trata-**

**-¿Lucy?- **no entendía a que se refería Gajeel, como es que Lucy podría saber de qué se trataba aquello, pero recordando aquella visión noto que se enfocaba más en ella y otra persona que no conocía.

**-Ya te diste cuenta ¿no? Además cuando la visión llego ella acababa de caer a falta de magia- **comento sus especulaciones, aunque tal vez no cayó a falta de magia sino que también tuvo aquella visión y se desmayo.

Se encaminaron en silencio a la sede principal de Phantom Lord para dejar a la rubia en su habitación.

**_. . . . ._**

Erza y Mirajeane fueron las primeras en levantarse, sin entender nada, cuando el maestro se levanto y vio aun en el suelo a Gray, Levy, Natsu y Happy le pidió a ambas que lo acompañaran a su oficina.

**-Supongo que no fui el único en tener una visión o un recuerdo- **mas que pregunta, aquello era una afirmación dejando a ambas fuera de lugar ya que no se esperaban eso.

**-¿Sabe que significa esto, maestro?- **pregunto Erza.

**-No lo sé, pero Loke aparecía en ella- **comento Mirajeane observando a Erza y el maestro.

**-Pero lo extraño era que parecía ser el espíritu de la maga- **respondió Makarov apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, pensando, pensando en la visión y en las personas que vio y no reconocía.

**-¿Espíritu?- **menciono Erza ya que no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación.

**-Mira explícale tu- **pidió Makarov ensimismándose en sus pensamientos mientras Mirajeane le explicaba a Erza.

**-Los espíritus son compañeros de los magos celestiales, pero Loke no puede ser uno, él es un humano- **comento Mirajeane pensando en el enorme parecido que aquel sujeto y Loke guardaban.

**-Loke es un espíritu, me lo comento el maestro de Blue Pegasus- **confirmo Makarov imaginándose lo peor, si Loke era un espíritu y tenían tiempo de no verlo o s compañera había muerto o había olvidado algo importante.

Erza se tomaba la cabeza tras haber visto algunas imágenes a las que no les entendía

_Una rubia platicando y riendo junto a Natsu y Happy._

**_-Lucy-_**

_Gray molestando a Natsu por su poca resistencia a los transportes._

**_-Luce~-_**

_Natsu protegiendo a la misma rubia de un azabache con perforaciones._

**_-¡Lucy!-_**

_La misma rubia platicando y riendo con todas las mujeres del gremio._

**_-L… Lu-chan-_**

Le empezó a doler la cabeza, no entendía quien era aquella rubia, pero sabía lo necesario, sabía que se llamaba Lucy, sabía que la conocía, y no descansaría hasta saber porque no la recordaba.

El maestro por el contrario observaba fijamente a Erza junto a sus expresiones ante cada recuerdo.

**_. . . . ._**

**-Juvia se pregunta porque se sintió feliz de verlo- **pregunto Juvia al aire, se encontraba sentada en un sillón de aquella rosada habitación junto a Gajeel, porque más que Lucy pareciera una persona que tendría cadáveres en su habitación era todo lo contrario, era rosada, con muchos peluches y algunas fotos y libros.

**-¿De ver a quien?- **pregunto Gajeel para distraerse y no pensar en la enana que acompañaba.

**-Juvia abrazo a un joven de cabello azul oscuro, a Juvia le gusto la sensación que tuvo al ver eso- **comento, no entendía por qué, pero aquel sujeto había captado la atención de Juvia aun sin saber quién era, por lo que se sonrojo levemente y se pregunto de donde era, pero si ella no sabía tal vez Gajeel si **-Juvia se pregunta si Gajeel sabe que gremio era ese-**

**-No estoy seguro, no recuerdo la marca del gremio así que no es de los alrededores- **respondió.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que la rubia ya había despertado y escucho gran parte de la conversación, se incorporo en su cama y se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

**-Fairy Tail, la marca de ese gremio es de Fairy Tail- **comento dejando asombrados a ambas personas.

**-Explícate coneja- **pidió Gajeel

**-Es una larga historia ¿Tienen tiempo?- **ambos asintieron con la cabeza por lo que tomo aire para empezar a contar todo lo sucedido.

**_. . . . ._**

Todos en el gremio estaban más tranquilos de ver a sus compañeros ponerse de pie. Levy se levanto sonrojada sin saber el porqué, Gray temblaba temiendo que alguien llegara a abrazarlo y Happy no entendía absolutamente nada.

Natsu se levanto con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo mientras apretaba sus manos, volviéndolas puños, mientras susurraba algo que solo Gray escucho preocupándolo.

**-Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox… juro que los encontrare-** no entendía el porqué había visto aquello, no entendía porque esa rubia estaba junto a él y Happy, no sabía que hacían ellos en Fairy Tail, pero ahora sabía a quienes buscaba y no tardaría en encontrarlos.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Cada vez nos acercamos mas a donde lo habia dejado xD yeih! espero que les gustara :3 algunas de sus dudas se empezaran a responder x33

_**Review (?)**_


	5. Un pasado en común

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Estrella fugaz-_**

**_Capítulo V_**

**_Un pasado en común._**

**_. . . . ._**

En la oficina del maestro discutían que hacer con respecto a su compañero de gremio **-Maestro, pienso que lo mejor sería buscarlo- **Erza estaba convencida que buscarlo era la mejor opción, pero el maestro no compartía ese pensamiento.

**-¡No! Les dije que aun no haríamos nada, yo saldré un par de semanas- **menciono el maestro con pose pensativa y los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos y ver fijamente a Erza **-Ninguno de ustedes va a salir de misión esos días, los quiero aquí y es una orden-**

Dando por zanjado el tema ambas magas se retiraron para que el maestro terminara de organizar sus cosas para su sorpresiva salida ya que Mirajeane no estaba enterada y eso era peculiarmente raro.

**_. . . . ._**

Lucy ya se había parado de su cama y cambiado para estar más cómoda ya que su ropa que usaba estaba en mal estado por la misión y pelea con Gajeel. Juvia había preparado té y unos aperitivos ya que la conversación que se avecinaba al parecer llevaría para largo. Una vez sentados todos con su respectiva taza de té la rubia suspiro mientras pensaba por donde comenzar.

**-Todo esto empezó por mi culpa- **no había encontrado mejor forma de iniciar que desde su pelea con Natsu.

**-¿Tu culpa? Explícate coneja- **pregunto Gajeel, quería confirmar si su teoría era cierta.

**-Aun no entiendo cómo es que lo hice, solo sé que pelee con Natsu, pedí un deseo y al parecer se cumplió- **tomo aire para comenzar a contar todo lo que sabía mientras sus amigos la observaban escuchando todo lo que decía.

_Me había ido a dormir después de la pequeña discusión que tuve con Natsu pero cuando desperté no estaba en mi departamento. Estaba en un lugar que desconocía, por suerte mis llaves me acompañaban, de no ser por ello habría pensado que todo lo que pase en Fairy Tail no era más que un sueño._

_Cuando salí de la pequeña habitación donde estaba note que me encontraba en una mansión, iba a irme de ella pero la ama de llaves me encontró y me lo impidió, decidí quedarme un par de días y ver si descubría algo pero no fue nada agradable lo que encontré, al parecer Natsu nunca me salvo del falso Salamander y termine como esclava en Bora, la familia que me compro por suerte no me trataba como se le hace a un esclavo, sino como una mucama mas._

Juvia interrumpió la historia alzando la mano como si fuera una estudiante de instituto **-Juvia no entiende quien es Natsu ni porque Lucy habla de Fairy Tail- **la rubia soltó un suspiro y pensó en explicarles su pasado.

**-Yo me escape de casa de mi padre y en Hargeon un tipo que fingía ser un mago de Fairy Tail me secuestro junto a otras mujeres para vendernos como esclavas pero Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de fuego a quien conocí esa tarde me salvo a mí y a las demás y me llevo con él para formar parte del gremio- **pensó en contarles como los conoció pero al contar la historia ya lo revelaría.

**-Salamander, el tipo con el que peleamos y dueño de esa bufanda-** comento Gajeel mientras veía a Lucy con la prenda color blanco asintiendo levemente sonrojada

**-Quería ver si él me recordaba pero no fue así, terminamos peleando cuando fuimos a buscarlo y cuando tome su bufanda no fue como premio, quería algo que lo obligara a buscarme- **revelo su plan, no tenia caso ocultarlo ya que estaba por contarles todo lo que sabía, pensó en donde se había quedado y volvió a comenzar su historia.

_A los tres días me escape durante la noche, tal y como hice cuando me fugue de mi casa, mi plan era llegar a Fairy Tail y fingir que nada paso pero en la ciudad de la rosa me tope con Juvia y su equipo de Phantom Lord, lo cual se me hizo extraño ya que ella debía estar en Fairy Tail y regresar sin ella simplemente no sería lo mismo_

_Iba a ir y pedir unirme a Phantom Lord, pero ya no contaba con Natsu o el equipo para protegerme, tenía que saber defenderme sola o de lo contrario podría morir así que antes de ir fui a un lugar del que había escuchado, la biblioteca mágica, no sabía donde quedaba pero eso no importaba pues podía encontrarla con ayuda de uno de mis espíritus, tarde un par de semanas en llegar a aquel lugar y empecé a leer, por suerte pensé en conseguirme unas gafas de lectura rápida para facilitarme las cosas._

_Leí sobre muchos tipos de magia y aprendí algunas, antes de que todo esto pasara yo quería aprender magia estelar y mejorar mi magia celestial, los libros que contenían información de eso los tome pero al no saber donde guardarlos termine aprendiendo magia de re-equipamiento, ahí algunas armas en ese espacio mágico pero en un principio lo cree solo para guardar los libros que ahora tengo._

_En mi búsqueda encontré algo, la magia estelar es un apoyo a la celestial y viceversa, una se enfoca en los astros, las estrellas y otra en los espíritus celestiales, fueron al menos dos meses los que me pase en ese lugar, entrenando mi espíritu, practicando mi magia, pero extrañamente me cansaba más de lo debido, le pedí ayuda a uno de mis espíritus y me dijo que era porque mi magia estaba manteniendo un hechizo poderoso, Désir étoiles*._

Lucy suspiro nuevamente **-Aparentemente lo hice por accidente- **susurro con la cabeza baja.

Gajeel y Juvia no sabían qué hacer, la historia se escuchaba muy fantasiosa pero ellos, sin mencionar que con suerte la seguían, pero utilizaban magia, conocieron dragones, porque dudar de un hechizo y su amiga, pero había algo que no entendían, ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos en ese asunto?

**-Désir étoiles es un hechizo que se hace en sincronía con una estrella fugaz, la magia que tiene como atributo la luz, los planetas, las estrellas, los espíritus celestiales, son las que pueden hacer este hechizo, pero es magia muy antigua y hoy en día no es más que una historia- **comento recordando lo que había leído **-Es como pedirle un deseo a una estrella fugaz, la diferencia es que lo que pides tienes que quererlo de corazón y tu alma debe estar sincronizada con la estrella, aun no entiendo como lo hice si es tan complicado- **iba a continuar, pero sintió las manos de Juvia sobre ella y la observo a los ojos unos minutos.

**-Juvia no entendió muy bien, Juvia no entiende que tiene que ver en este asunto, Juvia no entiende muchas cosas, pero Juvia apoyara a Lucy porque son amigas- **realmente no entendía pero había formado un lazo con ella y el que le contara todo eso significaba mucho para ella por lo que la apoyaría en todo lo que pudiera.

**-Yo no entiendo porque nos cuentas esto si queríamos saber sobre esa visión- **menciono Gajeel algo frustrado.

**-Oh, eso es más fácil de explicar- **respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que a sus invitados les saliera una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¿Dónde está Natsu?- **Erza acababa de salir de la oficina del maestro y debía informarle a su equipo que no saldrían a misiones por algunas semanas.

**-Se fue hace un rato- **respondió Gray con simpleza y continúo comiendo el helado que tenía en sus manos.

**-¡¿Se fue a una misión acaso?!- **pregunto con una espada en mano que se encontraba en la yugular de Gray.

**-¡N…No! Dijo que iría a su casa- **respondió con las manos levantadas rezando internamente para que Erza no lo lastimara de gravedad.

Cuando ella escucho eso tuvo que salir corriendo del gremio, tenía un presentimiento, sabía que como era costumbre en Natsu haría algo estúpido que los metería en muchos líos.

Erza no estaba tan equivocada, cuando Natsu dijo que iría a su casa a pensar ni el mismo se la creyó. Ahora se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia, con su mochila y peculiarmente solo. Iba a ir en busca de sus agresores, ahora sabia a que gremio pertenecían, sabia sus nombres y sus apodos para así conseguir algo de información sin mencionar que sabía perfectamente cómo se veían y probablemente tendrían algo de su propio aroma por la bufanda que le habían quitado.

Natsu Dragneel iría en busca de una revancha y probablemente traería consigo problemas y una gran factura de todos sus destrozos.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¡Entonces explícate de una buena vez!-** rugía Gajeel a la respuesta de su compañera, le molestaba que les contara una larga historia y nunca mencionara el por qué ellos estaban involucrados.

**-Primero debo contarles otra historia- **los miro ansiosos, sabía que no podía ocultarlo mas así que suspiro y empezó a contarles sobre su vida en Fairy Tail, sobre Natsu, Erza, Gray, incluso sobre Wendy, les hablo de cómo Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail tuvieron una pelea que inicio por su culpa y como finalmente Gajeel y Juvia se integraron al gremio **-Désir étoiles cumple un deseo y yo desee nunca conocer a Natsu, todo lo que viví y los demás vivieron conmigo o nunca paso o lo recuerdan de forma distinta-**

Gajeel pensó un momento en todo lo que Lucy le dijo, entonces entendió porque su extraño comportamiento.

_Estaba Gajeel tranquilamente en el gremio comiendo metal, cuando de la nada se acerco a él la nueva integrante, Lucy, si recordaba bien._

**_-¿Esto es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?- _**_pregunto de forma altanera tomando un pedazo de metal y viéndolo con asco._

**_-Ese es mi problema no tuyo- _**_rugió tomando la pieza que tenia ella en manos para después metérsela en la boca __**-Alejate de mi vista rubia- **__gruño masticando mas metal._

**_-Sabia que los Dragon Slayer eran todos molestos, pero nunca me imagine que lo serian tanto- _**_respondió mientras sacaba un papel de sus ropas __**-Necesito hacer esta misión y te quiero en mi equipo junto con la maga de agua- **__solto sin mas, la misión era sencilla, solo era conseguir una reliquia extraviada en el mar._

**_-¿Por qué nos necesitas? Es tan sencilla que no vale la pena- _**_respondió, pero su vista se dirigió a la paga, 2, 000, 000 jewel mas una llave celestial._

**_-Tengo que asegurarme de cumplirla, una maga de agua nos ayudaría a buscarla junto con tu olfato, yo solo quiero la llave- _**_comento cruzándose de brazos, tenia que mantener esa actitud si deseaba permanecer viva y lograr llevarse a Gajeel y Juvia con ella._

**_-Trato hecho coneja- _**_respondió Gajeel extendiéndole la mano riéndose levemente._

**_-¿Por qué coneja?- _**_pregunto Lucy, ese apodo le traia recuerdos._

**_-No lo se… tu aroma a pradera, me recuerda a esos animales- _**_se burlo de ella._

Ahora esa insistencia tenia sentido, ella pudo haber hecho la misión sola, pero tenia que acercarse a ellos y además tenia que asegurarse de no usar su magia.

**-Si tú mantienes el hechizo con tu poder mágico porque simplemente no lo deshaces- **pregunto, ya que no entendía por qué no lo soluciono de esa manera.

**-Porque tarde dos meses en saber que pasaba, dos meses en los que ni ustedes, ni yo existíamos para ellos, no es tan simple como regresarles sus recuerdos, no sé qué pasaría si deshago el hechizo, puede que todo regrese a la normalidad y solo yo recuerde esta experiencia, puede que tengan los recuerdos de dos realidades que los harían caer en la locura o cosas peores, existe la posibilidad de que muera, de que ustedes mueran por el hecho de que un cerebro normal no soportaría almacenar esa información, son muchas las posibilidades- **entonces entendieron el problema que tenían en manos, era tan peligroso por el hecho de que fue algo que se hizo por accidente y ahora como buenos amigos ayudarían a Lucy a buscar cómo arreglar lo que su deseo ocasiono **-Y creo que Grimoire Heart puede ayudarme a resolver esto- **eso sí que explicaba la insistencia con ese gremio.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Listo~ ya vamos al corriente de la hsitoria xDD algunos me preguntaron que si era resubido porque no subirlo todo junto e.e

La idea es la misma, el texto no, se mantiene en el concepto pero cambia ligeramente, ademas, me e tardado 3 dias en subir todos xD asi que no se quejen xDD

Espero para el jueves a lo mucho tener el cap nuevo x33

**_Review (?_**


	6. Amistades

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Estrella fugaz-_**

**_Capítulo VI_**

**_Amistades._**

**_ . . . . ._**

Iba corriendo rumbo a la casa de Natsu, después de saber que no estaba en el gremio, donde todos podían ayudar a vigilarlo, tuvo un presentimiento, sabía que algo iba a pasar y realmente esperaba que esta vez no fuera cosa de Natsu y sus impulsos.

No le importaba a quien llegaba a empujar, solo quería llegar rápido pero no lograba recordar donde vivía su amigo, maldecía internamente a ese idiota y su gato por vivir alejados de la sociedad donde una persona normal y sin buen olfato como él fácilmente podría perderse, es decir, a qué clase de persona normal se le ocurría vivir en el bosque, en medio de la nada, solo a él, solo a Natsu Dragneel. Habría seguido su andar de no ser que vio un objeto volador azul no identificado dirigiéndose a ella. Se sorprendió cuando Happy abrazo su pecho llorando, tumbándola al piso.

**-¡Erza! ¡Natsu me ha abandonado! ¡BUAAA!- **sollozaba de una manera muy dramática quejándose de quien le daría de comer y conseguiría pescados por él.

Entonces lo supo, su presentimiento, para su mala suerte, era cierto, Natsu se había escapado cuando deberían de permanecer en Magnolia. Pero no por nada ella era la gran Titania, ella misma se encargaría de traerlo de vuelta aunque eso significara ignorar las órdenes del maestro, se paro con Happy en sus brazos y se encamino de regreso al gremio, necesitaría de Gray para poder traerlo de vuelta.

**_. . . . ._**

Tanto Gajeel como Juvia se habían quedado en silencio, no sabían que hacer o decir, entendían a la perfección a Lucy, pero no entendían porque quiso gastar su poder mágico de esa manera.

**-No entiendo algo… si tu sabias de este hechizo ¿Por qué insistir en pelear conmigo? O mejor aun ¿Por qué no pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como siempre hacemos?- **pregunto Gajeel, esa parte de la historia no cuadraba para él.

¿Cómo explicarles algo que ni ella misma entendía del todo? Ella sabía a la perfección que tener una pelea con Gajeel era peligroso pero… tenía ganas de probar algo, la verdad es que eso había sido un simple experimento.

**-Ni yo misma lo sé… solo quería practicar algunos de mis hechizos- **contesto con simpleza, ya los había involucrado demasiado en ese problema y lo que menos quería era decirles que los había tratado como objetos de un experimento.

**-Juvia tiene curiosidad por saber lo que Lucy es capaz de hacer- **menciono Juvia algo sonrojada, observando a Lucy.

**-Algún día podre usar todos mis poderes Juvia, pero… no sé si cuando esto se arregle los conservare o no- **respondió un poco triste, se había esforzado en ser fuerte pero no sabía si podría conservar ese poder.

**-Mencionaste que tus llaves se habían quedado contigo, así que lo más probable es que conserves tu nivel actual- **respondió Gajeel haciendo sonreír a Lucy, una sonrisa que solo ellos dos conocían porque los demás del gremio siempre la veían como una persona atemorizante.

**-¡Tienes razón! Gracias Gajeel, Juvia- **agradeció y se paro tambaleándose un poco por culpa de un mareo.

El sonido de Gajeel y Juvia gritando la había preocupado, ambos estaban en el piso tomándose su cabeza y gritando, eso solo había ayudado a confirmar su teoría, ahora intentaría confirmar una más.

**_. . . . ._**

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver la imponente figura de Erza, Gray tembló levemente al ver como la mirada furiosa de ella se posaba sobre él, eso no era bueno, sabía que Natsu había hecho algo estúpido y el terminaría envuelto en problemas por eso como últimamente pasaba.

Erza se acerco hasta él y lo jalo del cuello de su camisa hasta la barra del gremio, eso era algo que tenía que hablar con Mirajeane y Gray.

**-Natsu no está, voy a ir a buscarlo junto con Gray-** le dijo con la mirada seria a lo que ella asintió junto con una sonrisa.

**-Yo me quedare en el gremio para avisarles de cualquier cosa, procuren llegar antes que él maestro-** menciono con una sonrisa y Erza asintió, salió del gremio mientras aun arrastraba a Gray quien pataleaba para que lo dejara ir.

No tenía ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar, es decir, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido Natsu?, continuo arrastrando a Gray hasta que llego a la estación del tren, pero bajo las atentas miradas de todos había caído al suelo tomándose la cabeza al igual que su compañero.

_Todos estaban en el gremio, Gray y Natsu peleando, Mira servía algunas cervezas, Erza comía un pedazo de pastel, Levy y Lucy charlaban, Gajeel comía hierro, si, un día normal y tranquilo, al menos hasta que llego el maestro con cara de pocos amigos._

**_-Hijos míos, acaso quieren que haga ESO- _**_pregunto mientras miraba en especifico a Natsu y su equipo._

**_-¡¿Qué es ESO?!- _**_pregunto la rubia molesta de que siempre la amenazaran y nunca le dijeran que era._

**_-Lucy… es mejor que no lo sepas- _**_susurro Levy que estaba a su costado._

**_-Si es porque queme una iglesia cuando se oficiaba una boda… ¡Lo siento!- _**_grito Natsu de rodillas frente al maestro._

**_-O si es por la isla que congele, discúlpeme maestro- _**_menciono Gray de rodillas al igual que Natsu disculpándose con el maestro._

**_-No era por eso… pero ahora que lo sé, definitivamente los castigare- _**_les dijo a sus hijos mientras empezaba a tomar un gran tamaño._

_Aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían para escapar, Gray se fue corriendo junto con Erza y Natsu fue a tomar a Lucy en brazos para huir por una ventana junto con Happy._

**_-Cuando entenderán que no deben de revelar todo lo que hacen- _**_comento Gajeel junto a Levy._

**_-No lo sé, pero es divertido verlos huir- _**_contesto con una ligera risa y levemente sonrojada, detalle que no paso desapercibido por el Dragon Slayer de hierro._

**_. . . . ._**

Natsu se estaba reincorporando, no sabía lo que significaban esos recuerdos y no sabía porque siempre veía a las dos personas que buscaba, tomándose su cabeza y tambaleándose un poco, continuo con su camino, tenía entendido que estaban en el pueblo del Roble, si caminaba llegaría en dos días, podía tomar un tren, pero no tenía la energía para ir en uno.

Con paso lento y apoyándose en algunos troncos continuo con su camino, pero antes de avanzar un poco más, otro recuerdo llego a él.

_Había logrado escapar del maestro junto con Lucy, no quería que ella pasara por ESO, así que junto con Happy se encaminaron al lago donde siempre pescaban para descansar y esperar a que sea seguro regresar a la ciudad._

**_-¡Natsu! ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- _**_pregunto la rubia con un adorable puchero en su rostro._

**_-Si nos quedábamos el maestro habría hecho ESO- _**_respondió Happy mientras un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda y la de Natsu._

**_-Además él maestro está molesto, es mejor estar alejados del gremio- _**_menciono Natsu mientras iba en busca de unas cañas de pescar._

_Así pasaron la tarde, pescando, platicando y molestando a Lucy, justo cuando anocheció, Natsu le pidió a Happy que fuera a ver cómo estaban las cosas en el gremio y el gato se fue volando._

_Natsu busco leña en caso de ser necesaria y Lucy estaba sentada observando las estrellas._

**_-Hermosa- _**_pregunto Natsu mientras observaba a Lucy._

**_-Sí, las estrellas son hermosas- _**_respondió Lucy mientras Natsu se sentaba a su costado._

**_-Yo no hablaba de las estrellas, Lucy es bonita- _**_dijo, provocando que la rubia volteara a verlo, ambos quedaron con sus rostros muy cerca y estaban sonrojados._

_Se estaban acercando poco a poco hasta que se dieron un pequeño beso, pero antes de que pudieran continuar Natsu se paro y prendió la fogata, unos segundos después se acercaba Happy volando._

**_-El maestro ya está más tranquilo- _**_comento mientras veía a Natsu prendiendo una fogata y a Lucy sentada mirando las estrellas._

**_-Preparamos los pescados y nos vamos Happy- _**_respondió Lucy mientras se paraba con una canasta llena de pescados, se acerco a Natsu y se miraron a los ojos, una mirada que decía muchas cosas._

No, definitivamente esas visiones que tenia no eran más que una vil mentira, él… ¿comportándose romántico?, imposible.

**_. . . . ._**

Poco a poco Gajeel y Juvia se fueron incorporando y Lucy se acerco a ellos **-¿Están bien?- **pregunto mientras los acomodaba en el sillón.

**-Si… pero es algo confuso- **respondió Gajeel mientras tomaba su cabeza.

**-Juvia sabe que son sus recuerdos, pero Juvia se siente mal por eso- **respondió Juvia más pálida de lo normal.

**-Sé que es confuso y para mi es molesto, pero si lo que me dijo Crux es real, pronto podre deshacer el hechizo- **menciono Lucy mientras se paraba y tomaba un pequeño bolso que estaba llenando con ropa de su armario bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

**-¿Qué haces coneja?- **pregunto Gajeel al ver que sacaba ropa y la empezaba a guardar en una pequeña bolsa.

**-Iré a una misión y a buscar información sobre Grimoire Heart- **comento Lucy mientras regresaba a su baño para salir con sus típicas ropas, un short color negro, un top del mismo color junto con la bufanda de Natsu, unas botas altas igualmente negras y su cinturón café donde llevaba sus llaves y su látigo.

**-Pero Juvia cree que Lucy debe de descansar, Lucy aun no se encuentra bien y el que recordemos más cosas es una prueba de ello- **Juvia intento convencer a Lucy de quedarse para descansar y planear algo.

**-Puede que sea eso Juvia o puede ser que al romper el sello de sus recuerdos, el hechizo empiece a debilitarse- **respondió mientras se ponía su bolso en el hombro **-Tengo que investigar esto, ustedes ya saben lo que paso, no tiene sentido quedarme más en Phantom Lord-** comento buscando algunas cosas de su cuarto.

**-¡Pisa el freno coneja! Nosotros te ayudaremos con esto- **dijo Gajeel mientras Juvia asentía a lo que él había dicho

**-Juvia ira con Lucy, no por nada Juvia es amiga de Lucy-** dijo mientras se paraba y alzaba un puño al aire.

Eso realmente le había conmovido, nunca pensó que terminaría haciéndose amigos de ellos, ya que en Fairy Tail nunca habían pasado de ser compañeros, ya que con Gajeel se sentía un poco incomoda por lo que paso con Phantom Lord y Juvia siempre la acusaba de estar tras Gray.

**_. . . . ._**

Erza y Gray recién se despertaban, para su suerte no habían pasado más de cinco minutos.

**-Siento que algo no está bien- **comento Erza tomando su cabeza y reincorporándose.

**-Es obvio que algo no está bien, la pregunta es porque- **respondió Gray con cara de pocos amigos y al igual que Erza, tomando su cabeza a causa del dolor.

**-Yo solo me pregunto quienes son ellos- **menciono Levy, y al igual que los demás tomaba su cabeza, pero después sintió las miradas de Erza y Gray sobre ella **-Quiero ir con ustedes- **comento a lo que ambos asintieron y continuaron pensando en lo que vieron.

**-Es obvio que son del gremio- **pensó en voz alta Erza cruzándose de brazos.

**-O puede que nos quieran lavar el cerebro- **opino Levy.

**-Siempre que veo a la de pelo azul siento escalofríos- **analizo Gray

**-La rubia me provoca felicidad y el que tiene percings acelera mi corazón- **dijo Levy

**-Algo raro está pasando, pero lo primero es encontrar a Natsu- **dijo Erza para entrar al tren, irían a un pueblo cercano al del roble y verían si podían interceptar a Natsu. Erza simplemente se sentó a la orilla del pasillo, Gray se apoyo en la ventana para ver el paisaje y Levy saco un libro para distraerse, tal vez ese sería un viaje muy tedioso.

**_. . . . ._**

**-Están débiles, más que yo, ustedes son los que deben descansar- **comento Lucy, si lograba que se quedaran por su cuenta ella sería realmente feliz.

**-¡Somos tus amigos, así que iremos contigo!- **le respondió Juvia sonrojándose levemente, mientras que Gajeel asentía y se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de pelear con ese tal Natsu- **menciono entre risas.

Realmente le agradaba esa sensación y se sentía realmente mal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer **–Lo siento-** susurro mientras extendía su mano y susurraba algo, provocando que ellos cayeran al suelo dormidos **-Es algo que tengo que hacer sola- **dijo para sí misma en un susurro y se acomodo la bufanda de Natsu que contrastaba con su ropa negra, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dejo una pequeña nota en su mesa, para después continuar con su camino.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Yeih~ al fin esta el cap :D como lo ven? *^* ya hay algo de nalu :P digo~ ya hacia falta no? w que creen que pase desde ahora ¬w¬?

En fin... son las 2 am, quiero ver un nuevo cap de broco ewe dios~ cuando dicen que sale el jueves realmente sale el jueves xDD

**_Review (?_**


	7. Persecuciones

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Estrella fugaz-_**

**_Capítulo VII_**

**_Persecuciones._**

**_ . . . . ._**

**-Lo siento-** susurro mientras extendía su mano y susurraba algo, provocando que sus amigos cayeran dormidos **-Es algo que tengo que hacer sola- **dijo para sí misma en un susurro y se acomodo la bufanda de Natsu que contrastaba con su ropa negra, antes de salir dejo una pequeña nota en su mesa, para después continuar con su camino.

De eso ya habían pasado varios minutos, se encaminaba a las afueras de la ciudad, el tiempo y su magia jugaban en su contra, no tenia el suficiente poder para que sus amigos durmieran por todo el día y no tenia las energías para correr y alejarse tanto como fuera posible; si quería evitar que ellos se vieran envueltos en lo que estaba a punto de hacer tenia que ser rápida e intentar avanzar tanto como pudiera.

Aunque rumbo a la salida de la ciudad se encontró a algunos magos de su gremio molestando a algunas personas del lugar **-¡Vamos! Somos magos del poderoso Phantom Lord ¿Por qué no salir con nosotros?- **preguntaba un hombre con pinta de vándalo a algunas jovencitas, la rubia se acerco a ellos **-Ellas no quieren, mejor regresen al gremio antes de que me enoje y les demuestre su lugar- **menciono ella causando un escalofrió en sus compañeros de gremio, un poco temerosos se fueron del lugar lanzando algunas maldiciones a la rubia por cortarles su diversión.

Elevo la vista al cielo, casi una hora había pasado desde que había dejado su dormitorio, tenía que apresurarse, el viento ondeaba su cabello tomado en dos coletas y la bufanda que era de Natsu, aun con la mirada hacia el cielo la tomo y la acerco a su nariz para olfatearla levemente, esperaba que él estuviera bien, realmente esperaba que el mago fuera en su búsqueda, pero aun no era tiempo para eso, primero resolvería lo que había ocasionado.

Volteo la mirada y vio el gremio en su esplendor, ese edificio le traía malos y buenos recuerdos, había conocido al maestro José y bien sabía que no era tan mala persona, los integrantes eran más agresivos que los de Fairy Tail pero cuando los conocías te apoyaban a su manera, si… ese gremio tenia sus cosas positivas, pero ignorando sus pensamientos dio media vuelta para retomar su camino.

**_. . . . ._**

Ya se encontraba un poco mejor de aquellas visiones, iba caminando por el bosque para apoyarse entre los árboles si es que volvía a ver alguna escena con esa mujer, se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, realmente le dolía, tenía que llegar al pueblo del roble y buscar al Dragon Slayer y a The Fear, necesitaba respuestas sobre su repentino ataque y sobre las visiones que tenia con ellos.

Especialmente con The Fear, ella era quien más le causaba curiosidad, porque según lo que veía se daba cuenta que sentía algo por ella, pero aun así, no la conocía, su comportamiento en el campo de batalla no coincidía con lo que veía y al ser a ella a quien más veía sabia que solo ella le podría dar las respuestas que buscaba.

Al paso de unos minutos se separo de los árboles y se encamino al pueblo más cercano, él era una persona impaciente y bien lo sabía, no esperaría tres días para llegar a Phantom Lord solo porque no le gustaban los transportes. En menos de treinta minutos llego al pueblo lavanda y busco la estación de trenes.

**-¿Disculpe… si tomara un tren para ir al pueblo del roble cree que llegaría para mañana mismo?- **pregunto Natsu a la persona que vendía los boletos del tren, al recibir la respuesta afirmativa entusiasmado compro el boleto y se subió al tren, una vez ubicado en un asiento se dispuso a dormir, aunque por alguna razón, un aroma un poco femenino invadía sus pensamientos, entre frutillas y flores, un aroma delicado y que le hacía pensar en Luigi, si es que no se equivocaba de nombre, esa mujer rubia, con ojos chocolate, unos vacios ojos de color chocolate.

Se sentó abruptamente, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, por alguna razón las visiones y pensar demasiado sobre el tema había ocasionado que empezara a pensar en aquella mujer como una mujer, porque aunque muchos pensaran que Natsu era un ser asexuado, eso no era más que una vil mentira, claro que tampoco era un viejo pervertido como el maestro Makarov.

Ignorando sus pensamientos, sobre una persona rubia con aroma a frutillas, volvió a recostarse, tendría que dormir si es que deseaba evitar los típicos mareos.

**_. . . . ._**

Estaba anocheciendo, ellos aun estaban en las mismas posiciones, Erza pensaba, Gray dormía con los brazos cruzados y Levy leía un libro, pero de repente, de una de las tantas maletas de Erza, salió una pequeña cabeza azul pidiendo a gritos aire, las mujeres voltearon a ver de qué se trataba mientras Gray se despertaba colocándose en posición defensiva al no saber que sucedía, aunque el aura que emitía Erza fue suficiente para que se acomodara detrás de Levy temiendo por su vida.

De la bolsa de Erza salía la cabeza de Happy, quien miraba aterrorizado a Erza que lo estaba observando mientras se tronaba los nudillos, temeroso de su vida volvió a esconderse en la bolsa y no paraba de mencionar que solo era producto de su imaginación, claro que después de unos minutos Erza se fastidio tanto que simplemente empezó a golpear la bolsa con su pie hasta que el gato saliera y le diera una explicación.

Después de diez minutos, en los que Happy solo lloraba y se quejaba de lo agresiva que era la mujer de cabellos escarlata y en los que obviamente fue nuevamente golpeado, por no decir masacrado, empezaron a interrogarlo, mas por sugerencia de Levy que otra cosa **-Vamos Happy, ¿Por qué esconderte en su bolsa?- **preguntaba Levy tratando de calmar a Erza.

**-Quería ayudarlos a encontrar a Natsu- **menciono con la vista baja y algunas lagrimas saliendo se sus ojos, acto que enterneció incluso a Gray mientras Erza lo abrazaba a su manera, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

**-Entonces tienes alguna idea de cómo actuaria Natsu ¿No?- **pregunto nuevamente Levy, ya que no había nadie mejor que el exceed para ayudarles, con ayuda de Gray él se alejo de los brazos de Erza y se acomodo en el regazo de Levy, que por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba algo a la mujer para ser realmente cómoda.

**-Tal vez ya este en un tren a causa de su desesperación- **comento sorprendiendo a todos, ya que nunca habían pensado en esa posibilidad **-Si esta en un tren llegara al pueblo del roble mañana, más temprano que nosotros, aunque podríamos bajarnos en la siguiente estación y llegar con un carro mágico que es más rápido- **sugirió Erza ya que deseaba regresar antes de que el maestro llegara.

**-Tendremos que pelear con Natsu, definitivamente no nos hará fácil su captura… si tú no tienes tu nivel mágico habitual será muy complicado llevarlo de regreso- **opino Gray conociendo a Natsu cuando está determinado a lograr algo **-Lo más seguro es que vaya por una revancha ya que tiene toda la información que necesita para buscarlos, no cederá tan fácil- **continuo viendo como Erza se colocaba a pensar, o eso aparentaba al tener los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

**-Debemos de descansar, mañana al llegar al pueblo del roble iremos al gremio a buscar a Natsu, si aun no llega lo esperaremos afuera de este para tenderle una emboscada- **dijo Erza y después volvió a acomodarse sobre la ventana del tren para dormir, Levy no estaba del todo convencida, tenía un presentimiento pero no sabía qué hacer, por lo que mejor se durmió con Happy en sus brazos y Gray volvía a su antigua posición.

**_. . . . ._**

Estaba cansada, había corrido toda la noche, pero había logrado avanzar varios kilómetros, estaba segura que Gajeel y Juvia ya estaban despiertos buscándola, para su suerte al maestro le dijo que iba a una misión así que se calmarían un poco y con un poco de suerte esperarían su regreso, aunque conocía muy bien a Gajeel y lo protector que era, sin mencionar que Juvia inundaría el gremios y después iría a buscarla.

Bien sabía que aun le faltaban varios días de viaje, y todo por no saber bien a dónde dirigirse, si tan solo Grimoire Heart tuviera un lugar fijo; por lo que mejor busco alguna cueva o algo que le sirviera de refugio para dormir en lugar de seguir pensando en cosas innecesarias, pues a lo lejos observaba algunas nubes que sugerían una próxima lluvia, continuo corriendo hasta que se topo con una cueva, a la cual entro.

Se quito su mochila y la uso como almohada, el piso era fresco, pero no frio y el clima era levemente caluroso, se acurruco y tomo la bufanda de Natsu para acomodarla sobre su boca y nariz, siempre hacia eso, la hacía sentir cerca de él.

Cerró los ojos esperando dormir, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría sucederles a todos cuando su poder mágico fuera completamente drenado por Désir étoiles, tenía que moverse rápido, su poder mágico disminuía a cada segundo y no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrar a Grimoire Heart, aunque bien podía ir a la biblioteca mágica ya que se encontraba en ese camino.

**_. . . . ._**

Aun no amanecía, pero Juvia abría sus ojos y bostezaba levemente, no recordaba gran cosa, estaban discutiendo con Lucy, luego ella se acerco a la puerta y desde ahí ya no recordaba nada, como si se hubiera desmayado o algo parecido, volteo a los lados y observo a Gajeel, estaba dormido, roncando fuertemente y con una pierna caída del sillón, justo cuando iba a despertarlo observo una nota en la mesita donde había aun unas tazas de té, algo nerviosa la tomo y le dio lectura, al terminar sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y no tardo mucho en despertar a Gajeel.

**-¡Gajeel! ¡Despiértate maldito holgazán! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Lucy! ¡Despierta maldita seas!- **y así continuo Juvia por varios minutos, pegándole en la mejilla mientras le gritaba, hasta que finalmente él empezó a abrir sus ojos causando que Juvia soltara un suspiro **-¿Qué sucede que no guardas silencio ni dejabas de golpearme?- **pregunto Gajeel sobando una de sus mejillas, ella simplemente le coloco la nota frente a sus ojos y no dudo ni un segundo en tomarla y empezar a leerla.

Al terminar se paro y se encamino a la puerta **-Esa rubia, ya verá cuando la encontremos- **le decía a su amiga mientras azotaba la puerta y empezaba a olfatear el ambiente **-****_Solo espero que no te pase nada malo Lu-chan… ir a buscar a Grimoire Heart por tu cuenta no es muy prudente- _**pensaba Juvia quien empezó a correr detrás de Gajeel quien parecía haber encontrado su rastro.

**_. . . . ._**

Un poco mareado y con nauseas, había logrado llegar al pueblo del roble, se dirigía al gremio para preguntar sobre Lucy y Gajeel, pero se quedo quieto al sentir un aroma conocido acercarse tan rápido a él.

Volteo un poco y observo al tal Dragon Slayer de hierro corriendo junto a una mujer de cabello azul y no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación **-¿Por qué demonios crees que Lucy busca Grimoire Heart?- **preguntaba Gajeel **-Creo que deberíamos ir al gremio a preguntarle al maestro- **comento la mujer de cabello azul.

Al escuchar eso se encamino a las afueras de la ciudad, las cuales quedaban por el lado contrario de a donde se dirigían Gajeel y su acompañante, no tardo mucho en salir de la ciudad y la miro, simplemente la observaba mientras pensaba **-****_¿Por qué razón buscara a un gremio oscuro?... solo espero no meterme en problemas- _**observo a lo lejos un gran edificio, seguro y ese era el gremio de Phantom Lord, dio media vuelta y se fue por el único camino que había, tal vez si iba derecho lograría encontrársela.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Aye!- **grito Happy volando, atrás de él estaban Levy, Gray y Erza, tenían que buscar el gremio de Phantom Lord y rogaban que Natsu aun no hubiera pasado por ahí **-Lo mejor será preguntar dónde queda el gremio- **comento Levy mientras se acercaba a un grupo de personas, Erza la miraba hacer algunas expresiones y mover las manos, volteo su mirada a Happy y le llamo **-Busca por los aires, tal vez te encuentres a Natsu- **acto seguido, Happy se fue volando.

A los pocos minutos se acerco Levy con una sonrisa en el rostro **-Me han dicho como llegar, está a unos diez minutos de aquí- **a ese comentario Erza y Gray también sonrieron levemente, Levy comenzó a caminar y los demás la siguieron, si… con algo de suerte encontrarían a Natsu.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¡Maestro! ¿Está seguro de que Lucy se fue a una misión?- **preguntaba Juvia un poco exaltada, el maestro José se levanto y la observo causándole un leve escalofrió **-Ella me dijo eso, ahora salgan, tengo cosas que hacer- **respondió con una mirada seria.

**-La coneja arreglo todo para que no saliéramos a buscarla- **comentaba Gajeel, caminado fuera de la oficina del maestro **-Lo mejor será buscar una misión e ir a buscarla- **sugirió Juvia aunque Gajeel volteo a verla con una mirada desafiante.

**-¡¿Para qué buscar una misión?! ¡El maestro ya sabe que la buscaremos, simplemente vamos por ella y regresamos!- **grito Gajeel a Juvia, llamando la atención de todo el gremio, cuando el camino rumbo a la salida y Juvia lo siguió corriendo, todos simularon no haber escuchado nada.

A los pocos minutos, el silencio incomodo dejaba el lugar y era sustituido por el bullicio típico del lugar, los magos tomando, algunos peleando, cosa normal en ellos, pero el maestro José salió de su oficina **-¡Busquen a los 4 elementos, díganles que los quiero en mi oficina!- **grito el maestro a todos y vio como rápidamente salieron a buscarlos.

**_. . . . ._**

**-¿Seguro de que esta aquí?- **preguntaba una persona encapuchada con voz femenina a otra persona, iban caminando por lo que parecía ser un pueblo, viendo a un grupo de magos caminando al lugar donde ellos se dirigían.

**-Estoy completamente seguro, atrapémosla y llevémosla con su padre- **respondió una figura encapuchada con voz masculina, era un grupo formado por cuatro personas, llamaban la atención de las personas pues todas iban con unas capas de color oscuro, se lograba distinguir que una de esas personas era una mujer, por los zapatos de tacón que llevaba.

**-Fairy Tail también esta yendo rumbo a Phantom Lord, lo mejor será ver que harán y después buscamos a Heartfilia- **sugirió una voz más grave.

El grupo se aproximaba al gremio por los techos de las casas y comercios, llegando observaron cómo había tres magos de Fairy Tail frente a cinco de Phantom Lord, casi todos en posiciones de pelea, solo tres magos de Phantom Lord se notaban con intenciones de huir.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Waa! Creo que tarde mucho en actualizar :c me disculpo por eso D: pero regrese c: la verdad es que no tenia inspracion e.e y no queria hacer esta historia sin historia xD como la trama es un poco complicada me puse a ordenar bien mis ideas c: y tara~ xD

Espero que notaran que estoy empezando a agregar mas dialogos xD es un reto personal e.e en fin~ este cap ya esta c: espero en la semana publicar el siguiente! kami-sama! no saben lo impaciente que estoy para que el cap siguiente sea escrito! *-* **SPOILER DEL FIC!** _creo que es obvio qu habra una pelea c: asi que me esforzare para que se vea real x.x pero no prometo mucho D:_ **FIN DE SPOILER**

En fin~ Lucy y Natsu ya empezaron a moverse~ los integrantes de fairy tail y phatom lord se ven cara a cara x.x~ happy no ha regresado y alguien busca a lucy! sin mencionar que el maestro busca a los 4 elementos x_x waaaa todo esto NO sera repsondido en el siguiente cap xD pero me dieron ganas de dejarlos con la intriga ewe (soy mala mauahahhaha)

**_Review (?)_**


End file.
